Ageha Yoshina
Ageha Yoshina is the main protoganist of the manga franchise Psyren. He is a high-schooler, who as a Psychier usually takes part in the game of Psyren. He first enters the game seeking the whereabouts of his classmate, Sakurako Amamiya. After arriving, he meets and subsequently pairs up with his former classmate Hiryu Asaga. After surprisingly surviving the first round of Psyren, he trains to control his PSI. Then on his second visit to Psyren, he and his other friends team up with Oboro and Kabuto. Sometimes, he hangs out with the orphanage Elmore Wood to train his PSI with his friends. When Kabuto assists him to find out that Psyren takes place in the future he indirectly help save his friends in the past with his knowledge. Background Before he learned about Psyren, Ageha was a normal high-schooler who offered to take care of anyone's problems for the price of 10,000 yen. Previously in elementary school, he bonds with Asaga, who has then left school and Amamiya. Ageha becomes suspious of Amamiya, especially when her mother died. Ageha's mother dead years ago, his sister, Fubuki Yoshina takes care of him. Ageha's father, Yoshina Asuka works as an astronomer. Unfortunately, Ageha does fare well to his sister, especially when he cannot tell his sister about Psyren, and because of that, has a crumbling relationship with his father. History Childhood Ageha was cared for by his mother most of the time, as usually his father didn't care, but when his mother died, his father left to work leaving his sister Fubuki to care for him. Usually when Ageha was late home, Fubuki would be outraged, and give him a really long lecture. In his elementary years, he was really laid back: his friend Asaga was really short. Sometimes, Ageha bullied Asaga to drink milk to grow taller. Amamiya was in his class, though she was happy, Ageha wasn't really friends with her. Coincidentally, Ageha was lucky to be with Amamiya, even when her mother died. Ageha was some of the people who noticed that she became happy then turned sad. Meanwhile, working for money, he promised that he would get rid of anything for 10,000 yen. Soon, Ageha was intrested by the urban myth, Psyren. There was fortune teller by the name of Elmore Tenjuin who would pay 500 million yen if someone told her the secret of Psyren. First Trip to Psyren: Introduction Ageha, one day found a pay phone with the card Psyren inside. Ageha was at first doubtful at the calling card. The next day, Ageha puts in "Psyren" in a pay phone slot. An unknown voice led Ageha to a survey, testing his wits about his entry to Psyren. Unfortunately, most of the question asked were meaningless. Ageha was really mad. The next day, he finds Amamiya's wallet and returns it to her, with her really embassessed. Ageha noticed that she had a calling card too. The next day, Amamiya disappears. Ageha then was hurted by fake cops. Their intention clear, they wanted the calling card. Before then, cornered, Ageha unexpectedly transports into Psyren by the creature, Nemesis Q. There, he finds a shocked Amamiya, but before Ageha could get any infomation, she fails with a fever. Ageha retreats to a building, where he witnesses Tavoo kill a person. When the new players leave Ageha and approach the Danger Zone, they all get killed by the cyborg, Alfred. There, Asaga cures Amamiya, while Ageha recklessly tries to save the players. Unfortunately, they all die. The three survivors, Ageha, Amamiya, Ageha and an unknown person finds the pit stop, another pay phone and return home. Learning about Psyren Back in Japan, Matsuri Yagumo, a friend of Amamiya explains to the newcomers that they would experience a bad nosebleed and a fever due to the sudden change of air. Surprised, it really does happen. Meanwhile, the reckless survivor tells public and gets killed by Nemesis Q. Matsuri, the next day explains the rules of Psyren, from avoiding the danger zone and finding the pit stop, and importantly, not telling anyone else about Psyren. For Ageha and Asaga to survive the next round of Psyren, Ageha trains PSI. Asaga meanwhile tells Ageha about his relationship with Ageha, who forgot. Asaga easily uses PSI, but Ageha has a harder time. When he finally does, the PSI, unlike other, feeds on emotion instead and destorys a wall. Meanwhile, caught by Fubuki, Ageha watches the most famous actor, Oboro. He tells everyone that he has a calling card. Nemesis Q almost kills him, but he is stopped by Elmore Tenjuin. Second Trip of Psyren: Tatsuo, Oboro, and Kabuto During his second trip to Psyren, Ageha reunites with Amamiya and Asaga. To their surprise, Oboro, the famous actor is with them. He persuades every newcomer to follow him to the exit. Ageha tried to stop them, but failed. Only Oboro himself survives as a tavoo attacks. Besides the four, Kabuto, another boy, survives. Suddenly a Tavoo attacks them. He's revealed to be Tatsuo, Asaga's best friend, before going to Psyren. Tatsuo blocks them from going to the gate. Ageha is shocked to see Asaga's PSI turn into a shape of a dragon. Ageha makes Tatsuo regain his memories and stop. Ageha also used his new power, "Melchsee's Door," an extremely rare ablity that feeds on energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely eradicates it as well as obliterating any physical matter it touches, friend or foe. Initially, Ageha has no control over his ability. With Asaga fainted, Ageha, Amamiya, Oboro, and Kabuto used the gate. Tatsuo stayed behind to find his calling card without telling Ageha. Training with the Elmore Woods Once coming back to the real world, Matsuri tries to make Ageha control his Melchsee's Door. Not only does he fail, but it strains Ageha emotionally. Ageha skips trainng and goes with Oboro and Amamiya to the Elmore Woods. There, he gets kicked on Kyle as an intruder. Ageha's first impression is really poor. The children here, like Kyle, in Elmore Woods are Psychiers. Kyle introduces Ageha to his brothers, Shao and Van; and his sisters, Marie and Frederica "Fu". In the first introduction, Fu gets mad at Kyle, and releases her Pyro Queen. Ageha is surprised that Fu could control her temper. Ageha is also shocked about Marie's Program. All of this makes Ageha persuaded to stay here. Amamiya and Oboro leaves. Tenjuin tells the children to teach them Burst Stream. Though Fu doesn't teach him, Shao voluntarly shows him. He also reveals how Fu had to learn Burst Stream, because before, she burnt her house down. Ageha masters Burst Stream. On Wednesday, Ageha leaves only to have been transfered by Nemesis Q on the spot. Third Trip to Psyren: The Declaration of War It seemed that Oboro, Asaga, Ageha, and Amamiya is the only the only drifters there. Once they answered the phone and begin their investigation, they see Kabuto's footprints. Amamiya risks sending a tepathy message to find Kabuto. Ageha shows his Rise while fighting some Tavoo. They follow Kabuto, who is on his way to his uncle's cottage. They go inside to a big shelter protected from the outside world. Only then does he find a piece of newspaper that describes a meteorite that hits Japan in Oct. 29 2009. Ageha gets ahold of the diary, where the Day of Rebirth advertisment was, and he learned of W.I.S.E.'s destruction of a city. Ageha thought this was caused by PSI. W.I.S.E. issues a "Declaration of War" and states that the war will begin on the "Day of Rebirth." The group finds a CD that contains footage of the "Day of Rebirth." Asaga finds a of a working T.V. They play the CD and see W.I.S.E. destroying a building when the Elmore Wood children arrive. The children are all killed by Amagi's Sephirot as the video ends. The W.I.S.E. then find the group in the house by tracking Amamiya's telepathy. PSI Abilities Currently Ageha is primarily a Burst and Rise PSI user. Abilities Burst: Melchsee's Door Rise: 'Balance '''Trance: '''Telepathy(minor), Mind Block *'Melchsee's Door '-' This takes the form of a black sphere that absorbs all PSI energy within its range and destroys all matter in its path. Once it absorbs enough PSI energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches in all directions. *'Melchsee's Lance' - By using a smaller version of Melchsee's Door, as well as an attack program, Ageha creates a small black ball that responds to his preset commands. He can move the ball in any direction, get it to track down PSI energy, or stop, as long as it is a part of his program. When the small black sphere is tracking PSI energy, it moves extremely quickly and leaves a trail of itself along its path. This trail makes the Burst energy resemble a lance, hence the name. *'Melchsee's Disc' - By setting a program for Melchsee's Door to stay put in front of him and limiting its PSI tracking to 5 meters, Ageha creates two discs that absorb any PSI attacks that are directed toward him. Unfortunately, when the discs absorb enough PSI energy, it activates Melchsee's Door's basic feature which attacks all PSI energy indiscriminately. Ageha has to forcibly stop the attack to keep it from killing his opponent, which greatly fatigues his mind. *'Melchsee's Vortex - '''By having small Melchsee's Doors linked by rings that spin around him at high speed, Ageha uses this against Yusaka's gas to forcefully suck up the gas around them. **'Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash '- The rings of the vortex may also break off in a Burst attack, sending small black balls and ring fragments flying in a partially random direction. Each fragment attacks the closest form of PSI energy. *'Mind Block''' - An anti-Mind Reader ability of Ageha. He "loses himself" in a fight and attacks thoughtlessly giving a Mind Reading oppenent no chances of having a proper counter attack. Highly effective in only fights. Category:Character Category:Drifter Category:The Resistance